Micromotors are used to make fine adjustments to the position and/or shape of an object. One type of micromotor assembly includes a rotating and translating output shaft and a rotary encoder near the rotating output shaft that provides position feedback for closed-loop control of the micromotor.
However, in certain embodiments, the rotating output shaft is not desirable. Further, screw pitch errors and runout (wobble) can significantly degrade the accuracy of the rotary encoded device.